Programmed cell death plays a critical role in regulating cell number and in eliminating stressed or damaged cells from normal tissues. Indeed, the network of apoptotic signaling mechanisms inherent in most cell types provides a major barrier to the development and progression of human cancer. Since most commonly used radiation and chemo-therapies rely on activation of apoptotic pathways to kill cancer cells, tumor cells which are capable of evading programmed cell death often become resistant to treatment.
Apoptosis signaling networks are classified as either intrinsic when mediated by death receptor-ligand interactions or extrinsic when mediated by cellular stress and mitochondrial permeabilization. Both pathways ultimately converge on individual Caspases. Once activated, Caspases cleave a number of cell death-related substrates, effecting destruction of the cell.
Tumor cells have devised a number of strategies to circumvent apoptosis. One recently reported molecular mechanism involves the overexpression of members of the IAP (Inhibitor of Apoptosis) protein family. IAPs sabotage apoptosis by directly interacting with and neutralizing Caspases. The prototype IAPs, XIAP and cIAP have three functional domains referred to as BIR 1, 2 & 3 domains. BIR3 domain interacts directly with Caspase 9 and inhibits its ability to bind and cleave its natural substrate, Procaspase 3.
It has been reported that a proapoptotic mitochondrial protein, Smac (also known as DIABLO), is capable of neutralizing XIAP and/or cIAP by binding to a peptide binding pocket (Smac binding site) on the surface of BIR3 thereby precluding interaction between XIAP and/or cIAP and Caspase 9. The present invention relates to therapeutic molecules that bind to the Smac binding pocket thereby promoting apoptosis in rapidly dividing cells. Such therapeutic molecules are useful for the treatment of proliferative diseases, including cancer. In other words, Smac analogs would bind to BIR3 domain of IAPs and will remove the IAP's inhibition of activated Caspase 9 which would then go on to induce apoptosis.